


Under My Skin

by DiamondWings



Series: I am: NOT small [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Almost still a virgin Minho, Asking for sex, Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, It'll Wash Out, Learning About Sex, M/M, No hoodies were harmed in this fic, Porn With Plot, Riding, Sex Talk, Slowly getting more confident Minho, Smut, chan has a big dick, insecure minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondWings/pseuds/DiamondWings
Summary: Minho knows he can go to Chan and just ask him for sex when he's horny. He does. But does he go and ask? Well... Not imediately. He's confident sometimes, but not always, after all. And sometimes the mood changes from one moment to the next, too. Thankfully, Chan is more than understanding and perfectly accomodating, and he always seems to know exactly what it is Minho needs, before Minho knows it himself. Sometimes, though, Chan just underestimates how devastating his solutions can be for himself.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: I am: NOT small [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441810
Comments: 7
Kudos: 197





	Under My Skin

Despite the rather enjoyable events the last time Minho had caught Chan and Changbin in the middle of a rather lewd act had led to, Minho made it a point to try to avoid walking in on the two as much as possible from then on. And he succeeded, but it did little to help with his original problem that had made him want to avoid seeing them get it on. He’d thought if he wasn’t constantly getting visual reminders of sexual activities all the time, he wouldn’t feel as horny himself all the time anymore, either.

Boy, was he wrong, though! It was as if his mind was hell-bent on bringing back images of his two encounters with Chan; and if it wasn’t his mind, it was his body. He couldn’t take a single shower without his body wishing it were Chan’s hands roaming his body rather than his own. Tight pants made him wish it was Chan squeezing his thighs and ass instead, and if ever his clothing rubbed somewhat sharper against his dick, he fantasized about the feeling of Chan’s mouth going down on him.

It was frustrating, in the worst sort of way. And it wasn’t helped by the fact he knew Chan would be all too willing to do it all again; he’d confirmed that enough for Minho not to doubt it. But that led Minho to another problem: how to just… ask for it? Should he just go to Chan, all like “Morning, hyung, wanna fuck?”.

Minho groaned audibly, burying his face in his hands in embarrassment over his own thoughts. He wanted nothing more than the ground to swallow him whole even though no one had been privy to his thoughts. Or, if the ground couldn’t do him the favour and do that, maybe Chan would volunteer to swallow him again-

“Stop it, Minho. Stop!” He whispered to himself, hitting his own head in an attempt to reign his thoughts in.

“You good there, hyung?” A voice interrupted his thoughts, and he looked up to see Jeongin stand in front of him, giving him a worried look. Immediately, his ears burned up in embarrassment; how could he get lost in those kinds of thoughts when he was in a room alone with their  _ youngest _ , of all people? He really needed to get his shit together!

“Y-yeah, it’s nothing. Just… my head hurts, that’s all.” He made up a quick excuse.

“Hmm… Not sure hitting it helps with that, though. Should I go get you something to drink? Painkillers? Chan-hyung?” Jeongin offered, looking concerned, and Minho felt bad for worrying the younger. Still… How the hell did Jeongin think getting Chan would help with headaches? Especially if Chan was the  _ cause _ of this particular headache, in this particular head-

Minho shook his head, willing the thoughts away, and got up to gather his things. He couldn’t do this anymore; he needed a break!

“No, no, it’s ok. I’ll... I have some in my backpack, I’ll go get them.” He really needed to get out of here and somewhere where he could gather his thoughts in peace. Or distract himself from them; whatever worked best. Unfortunately, studying English vocabulary with Jeongin clearly wasn’t it, though.

In the end, he ended up almost running downstairs to where he’d left his backpack, and then the nearest bathroom. Of course, he wasn’t going to take any painkillers, but if he wanted to avoid suspicions, he had to at least get his backpack before he locked himself in somewhere.

He slumped over the counter with the sinks, holding his weight up with his hands as he stared at himself in the mirror.

“Focus, Minho. You can’t let your dick rule your life!” He growled at his reflection, but honestly… That was much easier said than done. Especially when he really took in which bathroom he had wound up in, and found it was none other than the one he had first tried to seduce Chan in, back in… what felt like eons ago, and at the same time seconds. Yes, that was definitely the wall Chan had had him backed up against, and he remembered in vivid detail how wonderful it had felt when Chan had pressed his thigh up against his crotch while toying with his nipples and kissing him senseless, as if it had been minutes ago. An involuntary whimper escaped him and he squeezed his eyes shut. Why, oh why, must everything always come back to Chan and sex, and sex and Chan?! Why?!

“Minnie? Are you ok?”

Minho let out a groan at the sound of the voice, the concerned and caring tone running through him and pooling in his dick unerringly, before he even realized it had sounded out behind him for real, not in his imagination.

“Hey, you alright? Innie messaged me saying you had a headache and didn’t look too well. Want to go home?” Chan’s voice came closer, and Minho bit his lip. Yes, he did want to go home, if it was Chan taking him, and then preferably  _ taking _ him once they got there, too-

Forcing those thoughts back harshly, Minho turned to face Chan with what he hoped was a calm and collected expression.

“Oh, Channie-hyung! No, it’s ok, I’m fine. Just waiting for the painkillers to kick in, I’ll be back up in a minute! No need to worry!” Damn Jeongin and his tattling mouth for ratting him out!

And… Damn Chan for having a sixth sense that never failed him to see right through all his members when they tried to lie to him; Minho being no exception.

“You… Are not fine. What’s wrong, Minho? And don’t lie to me.”

Honestly, Minho was too tired, frustrated and wound up to try to come up with a convincing lie on the spot. Still, he couldn’t just go and straight up confess to Chan what was wrong, either, though.

“I- I don’t want to talk about it, hyung. It’s embarrassing.”

Those were the absolute most wrong words he could have ever said to Chan. If he’d left it at not wanting to talk about it, Chan would have let it go, but with that addition… Not a chance in hell.

Promptly, Chan’s most unjudging and caring expression came out, and he closed more of the distance between him and Minho.

“Embarrassing? Minnie, you do know there is nothing you can’t talk to me about, right? I would never judge you or laugh at you if you are insecure about something. There isn’t a single thing in the world you have to be embarrassed about with me. I promise.”

Minho winced, shaking his head. “No, hyung, really, this… This is just- I have to just get over this myself, really, there is nothing you can do about it…”

Chan clucked his tongue, crossing his arms and giving Minho a stern look. “’Just get over it’ is the worst sort of mindset, Minho, and you know this. And even if I can’t help you, if you tell me, I’m sure I know someone else who would be able to.”

“No!” Just the thought of telling someone else about his thoughts, about his troubles, made Minho want to dissolve into thin air on the spot. “No, hyung, really, I- it’s not that serious, please, just drop it?”

Of course Chan didn’t.

“It’s serious enough to affect you to the point of not being able to focus on your work, on your studies, and lying to your members. It’s clearly not  _ nothing.” _

Minho bit his lip to the point of almost drawing blood, and he closed his eyes in hopes that when he opened them again he’d find it had all been a hallucination and he was still in that boring study room with Jeongin, staring at his English vocabulary sheets. Of course, that didn’t happen, and he only realized he’d maneuvered himself into a spot he couldn’t get out of if not through Chan.

“Now I’m not even sure anymore if you’ll just scoff at me or get genuinely mad at me, and I’m not sure which is worse, either…” He ended up mumbling, more to himself than Chan, but Chan heard him anyway. Being the caring person he was by nature, Chan’s features softened again.

“I promise I’ll do neither. You can trust me, Minnie.”

Yeah, he knew that. It was part of why he was in the situation he was in now, and he didn’t just mean being backed into a corner by Chan, but the whole  _ original _ situation, so maybe- No, that was bullshit, he couldn’t just not trust Chan. And if he was being honest with himself, truly, the only person who could help him out of his dilemma was Chan himself, in the end, too.

“You promise?” He had to make sure once again, though.

“I promise.” Chan declared solemnly, and Minho took a deep breath.

“Ok… I can’t focus on anything and keep getting distracted because all I can think about is you, what we’ve done, and what I want to do with you again. There you have it, I’m just constantly horny and it’s ruining  _ everything _ these days, I don’t know what to do with myself anymore!”

Silence answered him, and Minho had to force himself to look up at Chan to see his reaction eventually when nothing verbal came at him. The moment his eyes met Chan’s, Chan exhaled slowly.

“O…kay. That was… unexpected, but ok.”

_ “Ok??”  _ Minho couldn’t help but echo incredulously, but Chan merely nodded shallowly.

“Yes. I was expecting… I don’t know, something much more… serious? Not that this isn’t, if it’s affecting you this much! I’m not downplaying your struggles. But this is, well, dare I say, easy to solve.”

Minho’s eyes widened, and he wasn’t exactly able to process Chan’s words.

“E-easy to-…”

Chan nodded.

“Yes, Min. It’s easy to solve. If you are horny for me, you do know what it is you have to do. It’s simple, really.”

Minho shook his head, a surge of irritation coursing through him.

“What on earth is simple about that? I can’t just very well come up to you and go ‘Yo, bro, I’m horny, let’s get down!’!”

Chan actually snorted at that, an amused chuckle following it. “Why not?”

Minho looked at him as if he’d sprouted a second head.

“You can’t be serious!”

Chan shrugged. “Well, you don’t have to word it like that, but…”

Minho shook his head vehemently, though. “No, no, absolutely not! I- No! Please, Chan-hyung, I can’t do that. I- What is it you and Changbin-hyung- I mean, how do you-…?”

“How do we let each other know we want to get frisky?”

Minho winced, but nodded, glad Chan was so good at understanding him.

“It’s simple. We give each other bedroom eyes, and then we find ourselves a bedroom, or other suitable place, and let the other know what exactly it is we need, through words or actions.”

Minho gaped at him. “Just like that?!”

“Just like that.” Chan confirmed calmly, earnestly, but Minho didn’t buy it.

“No, that can’t- That’s terrible advice, hyung, I can’t-”

“Minho, you’re literally asking  _ me _ how to get  _ me _ into bed with you. Who else do you think there is that could give you better advice on how to do that?” Chan interrupted Minho’s slightly panicked rambling, and Minho clammed up once the reality of that statement settled in. Chan sighed softly before closing the space between them and placing a comforting hand on Minho’s shoulder, petting it softly.

“You know how I always stress how important communication is in any kind of relationship. Not limited to, but especially in sexual relationships. Whatever it is you want, Minho, you gotta talk to me. If you don’t want to make it sound like a business deal when you ask me for sex, then flirt with me. You are a great flirt, you’ve proven that before, and it’s what’s gotten you all the way here. You weren’t shy about letting me know you wanted to get into my pants back then; what’s stopping you from doing that again?”

Minho actually winced at the reminder.

“That was before you knew how pathetically inexperienced I am, though!”

Chan gave a displeased hum. “There’s nothing pathetic about inexperience, and you do have some experience now. If you just do what you did back then – minus the part of trying to make me jealous through Changbin, because, really, that’s just going to have me cheering you two on from the sidelines – I’ll forecast you a pretty much hundred percent success rate.” He encouraged Minho, but then his mood changed to something that Minho could only describe as… more intimate. “You’re naturally hot, Minho; you’re hot when you’re dancing, when singing, when exercising, when walking, when breathing… And in the off chance you aren’t being particularly hot for once, you’re cute, which is just as much of a turn-on. You don’t have to fear rejection from me, or ridicule, or anything else adverse you might come up with.”

Minho bit his lip, Chan’s words actually doing wonders to calm his worries and stroking his ego in all the right places. And still, he couldn’t shape what he wanted Chan to know so desperately into words. Not yet, anyway.

***

Despite that whole conversation they had had in that bathroom, Chan didn’t act on any of it, not for the rest of their time in the company that day, nor later at home. He’d given Minho something to think about, taken some of his worries, and would sit and wait until Minho came to him with the necessary intent and determination. The last thing he wanted was to rush Minho, regardless if he knew the other was horny for him already or not, and completely disregarding the fact he himself longed for another taste of the younger.

The wait was worth it, in the end, for Minho finally took his advice seriously and ended up making the necessary advances on Chan. Chan had a hunch they were coming when Minho made it a point to sit much closer than necessary to him whenever the chance arose that day, touches lingering and straying to more unconventional places for a work environment, and it solidified when Minho hastily rescheduled something he had planned for the evening as soon as he heard Chan would call it quits earlier and return home before the rest of them. And that was before he’d even asked Chan why he was going home earlier. It was only during a (very) late lunch with just the two of them on the bench of a practice room that Minho finally gave voice to his questions.

“Would you mind company when you go home?” He all but blurted out, making Chan raise a questioning eyebrow. “O-or is it something, uh, urgent, that you don’t want to be interrupted for, that’s making you go home earlier?”

Chan could tell Minho was berating himself in his head over his clumsy attempts, and decided to ease the other’s struggle. With a cheekily raised eyebrow, he gave Minho an encouraging smile.

“The urgency depends on the kind of company you’re offering…” He drawled suggestively, and cooed internally at Minho’s reddening ears.

Minho bit his lip, releasing the flesh slowly from between his teeth, likely unconsciously. It made it all the more attractive to Chan.

“I mean, do you mind getting distracted, and maybe, uh-” He broke off with a whine, shaking his head before slumping against Chan and hiding his face in his chest. “Hyung, I can’t do this, this is so fucking awkward! I just want to have sex with you! Don’t make me do all this!”

Chan laughed, wrapping his arms around Minho and pulling him closer, kissing the top of his head, too.

“Ok, ok! See, that wasn’t so hard, though, was it? You just gotta tell me what you want. Of course you can come home early with me, and we can do whatever you want. I don’t mind the distraction at all. In fact, I was hoping you’d offer!”

Minho pulled back slightly, looking up at Chan with an incredulous expression. “Really?”

Chan hummed, nodding. “Really.” He leaned forward, pressing a quick kiss to Minho’s lips. Minho didn’t even have a chance to be surprised.

“And what if, uh, if I hadn’t… offered?”

Chan shrugged. “Then I would have just worked there and waited for you to take another opportunity.” He reached up to cup Minho’s face, stroking his cheek gently with his thumb. “I’m not keeping it a secret that I want you, too, Minho, but for now, we’re going at your pace and your pace only, unless I feel genuinely uncomfortable myself and need us to slow down. I’ll never hurry you along, though, nor expect anything from you.”

Minho exhaled shakily, nodding in understanding.

“Oh… Ok. So… Now, we just-…?” He didn’t finish his question, but again, he didn’t need to.

“Did you tell our manager that you’re leaving early?”

Minho nodded.

“Then let’s clean this up and go home.”

***

Minho was simultaneously giddy and nervous going home with Chan, anticipating what was waiting for him. It didn’t feel real, and at the same time, too real. He didn’t know if he was more nervous this time around, now that he knew what he was getting into, or before his first time, when he didn’t know what to expect.

“Relax, Minnie. You’re making it out to be bigger than it’ll be in the end.” Chan chuckled, taking Minho’s hand in his own in the elevator up to their floor and giving it a comforting squeeze. Still, Minho gave him an annoyed look through the mirror.

“There is literally nothing about you that needs to be made any bigger.”

That literally knocked the breath out of Chan, but contrary to what Minho might have expected, Chan actually laughed.

“You won’t believe how proud I am of you for that just now. My Minnie made his first sexual pun!”

Minho kept glaring at him; if anything, his glare darkened.

“That is by far not my first sexual pun, hyung, and you know it.”

Chan had to give him that point. “Ok, true. But it is your first one while knowing what you’re talking about!”

Minho’s elbow collided sharply with Chan’s side, knocking the wind out of him again. “I literally hate you right now.”

Chan’s eyebrow rose in amusement while he was still rubbing his sore ribs. “Is that why you’re still holding my hand?”

Minho had to admit he got him there. Still, he wouldn’t give in.

“Yes, that is exactly why. Let’s go, I don’t want to answer anyone’s questions if we run into any trainees, or anyone else.” He pulled on his hand as the elevator dinged, and Chan loosened his hold. Immediately, Minho stopped, holding on tighter. “I said  _ let’s _ go, not  _ let _ go. If you let go right now, I will literally have a meltdown!”

Chan didn’t say anything, tightening his hold again and following Minho to their dorm door. Minho punched the code in wrong twice, growing exponentially more frustrated each time, until Chan lifted their joined hands, and without letting go, punched the right one in. The lock beeped and they stepped inside; as the door fell shut, before the automatic lock even had time to lock in place, Minho’s lips found Chan’s for an almost aggressive kiss. Or it would have been aggressive, if it hadn’t been so short. Short enough for Chan to not even have time to reciprocate.

“Payback for earlier.” Minho breathed out once he pulled back.

“P-payback?” Chan had no idea what he was talking about. Minho elaborated: “When you kissed me in the practice room? Before we cleaned up. It was too short.” 

Chan nodded slowly, understanding what Minho meant, but not his reasoning. 

“So, you decided to punish yourself again, with another kiss that must have been too short for you to enjoy it?”

Minho’s mouth fell open, Chan’s logic dumbfounding him.

“Real payback would be if you pushed me against the door and kissed me silly, you know…” Chan suggested, and Minho forced his mouth to snap shut while his eyes grew wider.

“I-I-...” He stuttered, and Chan squeezed his hand to ground him.

“Want to try?” He offered, but Minho didn’t seem capable to do it. “Or want me to demonstrate how I mean?” At that, Minho finally nodded.

Chan let go of Minho’s hand just to take him by the shoulders, spin him around and press him against the door, locking his lips in a kiss in the same instant. It took a whole second before Minho’s knees weakened, and Chan had to hold him up in the space between himself and the door; not that he minded, not at all. He quite enjoyed the knowledge that he could turn Minho’s knees to jelly in no time at all.

Minho quickly got lost in the kiss, forgetting what they had been talking about just now, never mind in the elevator or earlier at the company, and what they had come home early for. All he knew was Chan; Chan’s body caging him against the door, his lips on his own, his tongue coaxing his own into a languid yet passionate dance, his hands holding him in place securely. For the merest fraction of a second he wondered if he shouldn’t feel trapped like this, with Chan pressing him against a hard surface without leaving him anywhere to go, but the thought dissipated before it had finished forming. If anything, he felt safe. Chan was keeping him safe, making sure he didn’t fall, taking the responsibility of making decisions about where to go from here off his shoulders, getting rid of the ability to think for him, making overthinking impossible.

Chan’s lips left Minho’s eventually, travelling down to his jaw, along it and to his neck. Minho let out a whimper as Chan sucked a little of his skin between his teeth, nibbling lightly; too lightly to leave a mark but enough for Minho to feel it and sparks to travel along every single one of his nerves down to their very ends. He pulled away after that, though, and Minho frowned instantly.

“You good?” Chan’s voice was quiet, deep, husky even, and it felt like another physical touch to Minho. All he could do was nod, but Chan waited for more. 

“Yeah…” He breathed eventually, feeling returning to his legs as well. 

“Want to take this to the bedroom?” 

Minho could only do so much to not roll his eyes at the corny line, but honestly, yes, that was actually a perfect suggestion, and he nodded again as he pushed lightly against Chan’s chest. 

“Yes. Let’s.”

They made quick work of their outerwear and shoes, before Chan led Minho once again, his hand securely in his own through the walk to his room, inside, and the locking of the door; just in case someone else came home earlier. And then they were kissing again, stood in the middle of the room, and with a surge of boldness Minho would never be able to tell the origin of, he pushed Chan back towards the bed. Chan’s legs hit the edge, and he sat down, breaking the kiss. 

The distance between them didn’t prevail for long as Minho followed suit and ended up straddling Chan’s lap. Chan’s hands settled naturally on Minho’s waist, holding him securely as he had to lean up to be able to kiss Minho from their new position. Minho’s hands balled into fists in the fabric of Chan’s hoodie, holding on tight as Chan caressed his waist lightly through his clothes, his thumbs only just teasing at the hem and barely touching the skin underneath.

“You- you can touch, hyung…” Minho broke the kiss eventually, whispering against Chan’s lips as he arched into the touch.

Chan hummed in response, slipping his hands under Minho’s shirt to map warm, soft skin instead of fabric. “So can you, Min. I’m all yours.” He encouraged as he went.

Emboldened, Minho cupped Chan’s face, tilting his head back as he kissed him. Chan let him, passing him the reins to lead the kiss while he focused on where his hands were going, wandering further up Minho’s torso until he found the first bud to toy with. Minho moaned softly into the kiss, arching more into Chan’s touch and rolling his body down into his lap in the process. Even his thighs, bracketing Chan’s, tensed, and Chan loved the involuntary show of strength from Minho’s side. It turned him on all the more that he was able to turn this man - this beautiful, strong man - into putty in his hands, have him melt for him, trust him, give himself to him without holding back.

Chan’s thoughts were interrupted when one of Minho’s hands slid into his hair, tightening in his curls and pulling just so. He sighed into the kiss, tingles spreading from his scalp to the rest of his body.

“Hmmm, baby, yes…” He encouraged Minho with a hum, and Minho’s hold tightened a little.

“You’re sure I won’t hurt you?” 

The uncertainty in Minho’s voice sent a tidal wave of tender affection through Chan.

“No, love, you won’t. I told you before, remember? I love it when you pull my hair.”

Minho nodded hesitantly, but Chan distracted him from his hesitancy by flicking at his nipple at the same time as he leaned up to capture Minho’s lips in another kiss. That got him a satisfying pull to his hair, so much so he involuntarily bucked his hips up and nearly dislodged Minho from his perch; or he would have, if he didn’t already have an arm wrapped around his back, holding him close. That, and Minho actually met his thrust eagerly. 

The heat of the kiss intensified, it got messier, sloppier, their touches bolder. Minho’s free hand bunched in Chan’s hoodie, pulling at the fabric with purpose but lacking skill. 

“You want me to take it off?” Chan inquired, earning a hasty nod from Minho. Chan was all too happy to comply, the garment landing somewhere to the side on the bed moments later. Minho wasn’t satisfied yet, though, pulling at his shirt next. 

“This, too.” He demanded, and Chan complied again. As soon as he freed his face from the fabric upon pulling it off, he was rewarded by the sight of Minho making quick work of his own jumper and shirt, chucking the clothes carelessly into the room behind himself. 

As soon as he felt Chan’s gaze on himself, the confidence that had led Minho to getting rid of his own clothes vanished and gave way to a hint of embarrassment that had him bite his lip shyly. 

He was adorable, so lovely in his innocence in these moments, and Chan couldn’t help himself as he wrapped his arms around Minho, pulling him impossibly close in a hug that would have seemed out of place, but was actually exactly what Minho needed to relax again. He cradled Chan’s head in turn as he was pressed up against Chan, playing and tugging at Chan’s hair as the latter’s mouth latched onto his neck to trail kisses, licks and small nibbles down to his chest. Where the chance that a slip of a shirt later on could reveal skin underneath became less likely, Chan’s play became bolder, his sucks more intense, his nibbles involving more teeth.

The desired effect took no time to kick in, and Minho squirmed in Chan’s arms, alternating between pressing Chan’s head closer and pulling roughly at his hair in retaliation when his bites were harsher. Not once did he even dream about asking Chan to stop, though. Instead, his own movements became bolder, too, his back arching beautifully to give Chan’s sinful mouth all the access to his body he could possibly want, and his hips rolling with renewed purpose, meeting Chan’s squarely.

“You are so eager, love…” Chan moaned when Minho managed to meet him perfectly, eliminating any doubt there could have been between them whether the other was as aroused as they were themselves. “Do you want to try riding me today, kitten?”

Minho inhaled sharply, giving Chan an uncertain look when he looked up to meet his gaze. Chan pecked his lips lovingly.

“You don’t have to decide now. It was just a suggestion. We can always see where the mood takes us later.” Chan tried to calm his worries instantly, but Minho shook his head.

“Y-yeah, maybe. I don’t know, but- but I need more.  _ Now _ , hyung! I’m- it almost  _ hurts!” _

Minho’s impatience sent a fierce jolt of pleasure straight to Chan’s dick. In compliance with Minho’s request, though, his hands dropped from his back down to his ass, squeezing the supple mounds once before wandering up just so again, to toy at the waistband of his jeans.

“Please, hyung. Don’t tease.” Minho was serious, and Chan nodded in understanding.

“Want to go ahead and take these off, then?”

Minho nodded instantly, moving to get up so he could do as Chan suggested. His legs wouldn’t cooperate, though, and as soon as he put weight on them, he stumbled. If it hadn’t been for Chan catching him at the last possible moment, he might have fallen, even.

For a moment, he debated letting go, too, just to see if Chan could support his entire weight in this situation. Of course, he knew he could, but-… It was honestly addicting, the way Chan could hold him so easily, keep him safe and secure, but could also manhandle him to his heart’s content, if he chose to; and even better was knowing that even though he could, he would never abuse of his strength in that way, unless Minho were to ask him to. With Chan, Minho was both safe and vulnerable, and it was thrilling.

The moment these deliberations took place in lasted only a second, though, and Minho took a step back to get rid of his jeans, underwear and socks, while Chan got the lube and a condom from the drawer of his nightstand before returning to his original spot. Minho was quick to join him there, straddling his lap once again, but he froze as he realized how… open and exposed that position left him now.

“You good?” Chan sensed his hesitance, but as if by magic, those words erased Minho’s shyness.

“Yes. Please, just… do something, don’t let me think!”

Chan chuckled softly, his hands - which had naturally landed on Minho’s hips as soon as he had sat down – tightening their grip momentarily before he trailed them down Minho’s now exposed thighs. The touch was innocent enough, staying on the outside of Minho’s legs on it’s way down, but when Chan reversed direction, the mood changed as his thumbs trailed up the inside of Minho’s thighs now.

Minho held his breath in anticipation, but Chan once again reversed course before his hands could even get  _ near _ where Minho longed for them.

“Chan!” Minho exclaimed, “Hyung.” He tacked on, almost as an afterthought. “Please! Just… Touch me!” Minho almost growled, and Chan decided to show mercy on him. On his next trail up, he didn’t stop, taking Minho’s cock into his hand as he reached the juncture of his thighs.

“Fuck!” Minho swore, bucking into Chan’s hand. The movement didn’t surprise Chan, nor did it hinder him in his quest to accommodate Minho for a few well-executed strokes that had the younger returning to a pliant, gasping mess in Chan’s lap, curling up so his forehead rested on Chan’s shoulder while Chan worked him between their bodies.

Chan kept his touch light after that, satisfying enough to appease Minho for the time being, but not firm enough to get him anywhere. With his free hand, he expertly uncapped the lube, single handedly pouring some of the slippery substance over his fingers.

Pressing a kiss to Minho’s head, Chan nuzzled his face into Minho’s hair before nibbling gently at the shell of his ear.

“I’m going to open you up, alright, kitten?” He asked, patiently awaiting Minho’s response as the younger seemed to need a moment to process the meaning of his words. Eventually, Minho nodded without looking up, and Chan kissed his head again before moving his lubed up hand between them and under Minho.

Despite the warning and expecting what was coming, Minho jumped at the contact of Chan’s wet fingers with the hot skin of his ass. Chan shushed him gently, massaging around Minho’s tightly clenched hole, exposed to his fingers only due to how Minho’s thighs were bracketing Chan’s body. Minho exhaled shakily and relaxed gradually, not needing Chan’s instructions to do so. He remembered this part well, and was full of anticipation; so much so it drowned out most of the nervousness after a moment and he focused on enjoying the feeling of Chan taking care of him like this.

Still, even though Chan built up pressure gradually and Minho had plenty of time to get used to the feeling, he wasn’t prepared for the feeling of Chan’s finger eventually breaching his hole and slipping inside him; only to the first knuckle, but still.

“All good, baby?” Chan asked with a gentle kiss to the shell of Minho’s ear, letting go of Minho’s cock to instead stroke his back tenderly as Minho got used to the feeling of something inside him. It took Minho a moment, but he nodded eventually.

“Go ahead.” He murmured, and Chan did. Slowly, he moved his finger mere millimeters, increasing the range by fractions every time until he could bury most of it inside Minho and start pushing at his rim to loosen him further.

Minho’s breathing became labored quickly and he held on to Chan tightly, but not once did he show any signs that he wanted Chan to stop. While his hands were balled into tight fists, his body was loosening up nicely under Chan’s ministrations. That was, until Chan teased a second finger, and Minho groaned in annoyance.

“Kitten?” Chan asked, stopping his movement, and Minho shook his head.

“Don’t stop. Please, don’t stop. I just- just remembered how long this is going to take, and I- I’m already losing it.”

Chan hummed, pushing forward and two of his fingers past the tight ring of muscle, into Minho’s heat. “Losing it how?”

Minho didn’t answer immediately, taking a few deep breaths. “Losing it, I feel so  _ close _ . It’s so much, I’m already-  _ Shit,  _ Chan!” His yell was muffled between them but he lifted his head to shake it, taking deeper breaths.

“Don’t! Don’t move! I’m going to- going to-…!”

Chan nodded, stilling his fingers inside him and continuing to stroke his back instead until Minho nodded for him to keep going. Minho mewled as soon as he did, but didn’t stop him again, allowing Chan to start scissoring his fingers eventually to accommodate a third finger. As Chan sunk his fingers deeper inside, he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. It took him a second to realize what it was, but he soon found Minho had simply bitten down as his entire body tensed up again.

The sensation of Minho’s sharp teeth digging into his skin shot through Chan in an electrifying manner, and he could feel himself leaking precum into his underwear. Resting his own head against Minho’s, he stilled his movement again and started playing with the hair at the nape of Minho’s neck instead.

“You’re so sensitive, baby… I love it. You’re so perfect, how your body responds to every single little bit I give you. You respond so beautifully to my touches, I want to keep touching you forever, tease you forever, just so I can hear and see and feel you react…”

Minho let go of the skin between his teeth slowly, shaking his head.

“Please don’t.” He breathed. “Actually, please, no more. If you do any more, if you- you put one more finger, I- I’ll never make it, we’ll never get to- get to actually-”

Chan gave a displeased hum, shaking his head. “No, love. If I don’t stretch you more you’ll never get to actually have me inside you. You know how big I am, I’ll hurt you if you’re not fully prepped.”

Minho groaned, hitting Chan’s back weakly. “Then hurry up, and don’t make it- don’t make it feel so good-  _ Holy shit _ , I actually hate you!” He cried out, hitting Chan again when Chan pushed his three fingers in all the way, twisting them around right away. Chan laughed quietly.

“Good. Focus on how much you hate me, for the time being, to keep yourself from coming.”

Again, Minho shook his head though, but he was left breathless as Chan worked his fingers inside him. All he could do was hold on as Chan worked reactions out of his body he never knew he was capable of, got muscles to twitch and clench and arch that he never knew he had, and tortured him to the brink of insanity. When Chan added the fourth and final finger, Minho swore he didn’t do it on purpose as he clawed at Chan’s back, dragging blunt nails across his skin and rising ten angry red welts on the pale expanse.

The action drew a lewd moan out of Chan, and once again he bucked up involuntarily. The movement was so surprising to Minho he didn’t even register Chan’s fingers sinking deep inside him again, stilling there as Chan was left to catch his breath.

“Don’t- don’t do that again, kitten, or  _ I _ will be the one who’ll never make it.”

Minho’s eyes widened as he realized with a start what he’d just done.

“Oh- oh no, hyung, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean- Didn’t mean to hurt you!”

Chan held him closer with his free hand, shaking his head and shushing him as he pressed kisses wherever he could reach.

“No, no, love. You didn’t hurt me. You didn’t, you-… Minnie, I’m not upset; I  _ liked _ that. A lot. A-lot-a-lot. Too much, almost. Don’t be sorry, ok? You did nothing wrong, but- don’t do it again for now. Another time, all you want, all you need, but right now… I’m too close, too.”

Minho gaped at Chan, and Chan reached up to kiss him, taking his bottom lip between his own and giving it a light suck before releasing it and kissing Minho properly. This distracted, he quickly finished prepping Minho, and finally withdrew his fingers. Parting from the kiss, too, he waited for Minho to meet his gaze.

“You want to try riding me, after all?”

Minho had it in him to - despite their current position and how long they’d been at it - still blush. But, and Chan counted that as a win for both of them, he nodded. Chan kissed him again with a smile.

“Ok. Lift a little, so I can get out of my pants, ok?”

Minho spluttered as he only realized in that moment that Chan was in fact still half dressed, and quickly scrambled off Chan to give him room to undress. Chan made quick work of his clothes, scooting further up on the bed and taking the chance to grab the condom and roll it on, too. Minho watched, part mortified, part fascinated, a little scared, definitely full of anticipation, as Chan covered his way-above-average sized cock in more lube, too.

“Come here, love.” He coaxed once he was done and had cleaned his hand on some tissues from his nightstand, too.

Minho bit his lip, suddenly apprehensive, but scooted closer anyway, straddling Chan’s thighs. His breath hitched as Chan raked a gaze over him he could only describe as hungry, and he covered his chest involuntarily with his arms. Chan raised a questioning eyebrow, and Minho shook his head.

“Hyung, I- I don’t think I can... Not like this.”

Chan grew serious instantly, sitting up slowly.

“What’s wrong, Minnie? We don’t have to do anything; you know that, right?”

Minho shook his head; quite vehemently, too. “No, that’s not it! I- I want to, but- I can’t, with you looking at me like that, I-” He shifted his arms, trying to cover more of himself, and Chan thought he understood.

“Do you want to put something on, cover up?”

Minho hesitated, but nodded eventually. “Yes, please.”

Chan almost cooed at how adorably shy Minho could be, but it only helped to aggravate his own - rather hard, rather painful, at this point – situation. Scanning around them, he reached for the first piece of clothing he could make out. It was the black hoodie he’d been wearing himself that day and only just discarded not that long ago.

“Will this do?” He offered it up to Minho, and Minho nodded, this time without hesitation, taking it from him and putting it on. For a second, a thought crossed Chan’s mind: ‘what a shame my kitten is covering up that beautiful body of his’. It really could only live on for a second, though, because then he had to take in the sight of Minho straddling him, bare from the waist down, while his upper half was near drowning in Chan’s own hoodie. The sight alone brought Chan damn near close to the edge a second time before his dick had even gotten any kind of attention that night.

“Fuck, love, you- You are driving me crazy…” Chan breathed, letting himself fall back onto his elbows. “My gorgeous kitten…” He uttered near reverently, and the look he gave Minho - half passion, half adoration - gave Minho the confidence to shuffle further up and lean over Chan to kiss him. Chan met him half-way, forcefully trying to ignore the feeling of his hoodie, on  _ Minho _ , sagging down to brush over his dick.

“Channie-hyung, I-” Minho eventually broke the kiss but avoided Chan’s gaze as he spoke. “I need you to help me. I don’t know- I don’t want to do anything wrong…”

Chan kissed him again, just a peck to the corner of his mouth. “You couldn’t do anything wrong if you tried, baby; I’m convinced.”

Minho frowned at that, though, a tad frustrated. “That’s not helping, hyung. Please!”

Chan gave in, because of course he did. His hands on Minho’s hips, he guided him further up, lifting him eventually before lining himself up with Minho’s hole. Minho shuddered at the sensation, bucking down just so before catching himself and stopping.

“That’s it, baby, keep going. You were getting that right.” Chan encouraged him, hands lightly on Minho’s hips as he looked up at him with a gaze full of adoration and encouragement.

“I-… I? I do-…?”

Chan nodded. “Yes, love. You do whatever you want to, it’s all up to you.”

Minho’s eyes widened in astonishment, doubt and a little excitement, but he did push down some more experimentally, bracing his hands on Chan’s shoulders as he shifted his hips down. Chan had done an incredibly thorough job preparing him, and he instantly felt his body give way for the blunt head of Chan’s dick.

An involuntary moan tumbled past his lips as the last resistance his body could have offered fell away and Chan slid deep inside his body. And yet, he was by no means fully sheathed yet. Minho felt his head spin at the sudden fullness, one that Chan’s fingers could never emulate no matter how thoroughly he stretched him. He was fairly sure nothing could ever compare to the feeling of Chan’s cock sliding inside him, not in girth, not in depth. Speaking of depth, he was in no way done taking Chan in, and he couldn’t have that. He had half a mind of just sitting down, impaling himself in one go, but as if he could read Minho’s mind, Chan’s hands on his hips slowed him before he could put his thoughts into practice.

“Easy, kitten. Take it slow. It’s a lot, I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

It was near infuriating, how tender Chan was with him; only in that second, though. Minho trusted Chan knew better how a body would react around his dick than him, who’d only had the privilege to be in that position once before; and not like this.

Chan helped him down, let him lift off a little, shift, rotate his hips to accommodate him, until finally, eventually, after what felt like half an eternity, he bottomed out. Minho let out a relieved sigh; or at least, it was meant to be a relieved sigh. What it actually was in the end, he had no idea. Sure, he was relieved he’d managed to take all of Chan in, that there was no more, because he was sure if Chan was just one more millimeter longer, he would burst. But also, he was so, so content, feeling so full, feeling Chan so deep inside him, filling him out, filling every last corner of him, impossible to miss with every single fiber of his being.

A shudder went through his body, and he shifted minimally in place, unwilling to let go of even the tiniest fraction of Chan. Chan gave him the time to get used to the feeling, waiting patiently for Minho to adjust while taking his hands in his own.

No longer needing to brace himself, Minho decided to sit back, and instantly gasped as Chan still somehow managed to get even deeper inside him. Startled, he pushed himself up and about an inch off Chan once again. The drag was delicious, and he moaned as he grasped for purchase blindly, finding only Chan’s hands, fingers already interlaced with his.

Chan planted his elbows firmly on the bed, tightening his hold on Minho’s hands and providing him with whatever purchase he needed. Minho took it gladly, lifting himself further off Chan, and further, and further, before stopping just before Chan could slide out of him again. And then he sank down again, slowly, savoring the feeling of Chan stretching him and filling him up anew with something like wonder. As soon as he found himself firmly planted in Chan’s lap again, he leaned back on purpose for that extra push, feeling Chan’s dick push against something inside him that just screamed  _ more _ . And he couldn’t help himself, he  _ had _ to get that something more, and so he tried.

He lifted himself off Chan again, changing his angle, trying to find just  _ how _ he could get Chan to push into that exact spot, again, and again, and again.

Chan could do nothing where he was, star-struck by the image of Minho riding him, using his dick to chase what he needed, bouncing himself up and down on him with more and more confidence, clenching, shifting, shuddering around him in ways that came straight out of Chan’s most colourful fantasies.

None of those fantasies had prepared Chan for the vision of Minho doing so while swallowed by his hoodie, though; the soft, dark material made Minho’s lithe frame look even narrower, his hands barely peeking out of the sleeves where they held tightly onto Chan’s own. And then Minho arched his entire body back, still in an attempt to get Chan’s dick to push in  _ just right _ , and when he sat back up, the hem of the hoodie fell behind his very much erect cock.

Chan’s dick twitched greedily inside Minho at the sight, the black of the hoodie covering Minho’s stomach standing in stark contrast to the flush and perfect curve of Minho’s cock, standing proudly yet practically begging for Chan’s attention. The contrast wasn’t just in shape and colour, however; here Minho was, covered in Chan’s hoodie out of shyness and embarrassment, while at the same time bouncing himself on Chan’s cock with nothing but the highest of pleasures in mind, mind so far gone he wasted no thoughts anymore about covering the unmistakable proof of his arousal. And it drove Chan absolutely crazy.

“Love… Kitten… Minnie, please…” He panted out eventually, his hold on Minho’s hands tightening. “Minnie, Minho!” He had to call out, and Minho only sunk down around him once more before looking up at Chan with a lust-clouded gaze. “You have to slow down, I’m- I’m too close. Give me a moment, please, kitten?” He found himself begging, his eyes feeling moist with tears brought out by the strain of holding himself back.

Minho bit his lip, nodding at Chan, and Chan had to swallow an expletive at that devastating adorableness. Carefully, he freed his hands from Minho’s to cup his face in one, pulling him down for a kiss, while the other reached between them and wrapped around Minho’s cock. He kissed Minho languidly as he stroked his length with slow, long strokes, tightening his hold just barely enough around Minho. It was plenty enough for Minho to forget how his entire body worked, though, letting Chan lead the kiss in which he became almost passive while he let Chan hold him up and play with him.

“Ch-channie-hyung…!” It was no more than a whimper when he finally gathered what strength he could muster and broke the kiss.

“Hmm?” Chan encouraged him to continue.

“P-please-… I need… Need you to- I- I need- need- m-more, I, I don’t know- more, just-…” Chan interrupted his stammering with another kiss, his hand falling away from Minho’s dick, as he had a pretty good idea what it was Minho needed.

“Sit up, kitten.” He ordered quietly once he broke the kiss himself, pushing lightly at Minho’s shoulders. Minho’s body reacted as if on its own accord and he sat up, sinking fully back onto Chan’s cock. Chan’s hands landed on his hips, holding him still with a hold that was only just shy of bruising.

Holding his gaze, Chan lifted Minho off his cock eventually; well, almost. And then he held him there, before thrusting upwards in one fluid motion, driving himself deep into Minho.

Minho cried out, no mind to keep his voice down whatsoever as Chan hit the spot he had wanted him to all this time, spot on.

“Did that feel good, baby?” Chan asked as he pulled out again, and Minho nodded hastily, trying to add a vocal ‘yes’ to the motion, but was interrupted when Chan thrust up and into the same spot again. Minho screamed again. And again, and again, as Chan drove into him, until he couldn’t anymore and resorted to babbling incoherently.

Chan was getting close, and closer, and he could tell so was Minho. But for all his arm-strength, it had its limits, and he was quickly reaching them.

Instead of thrusting up again, he eventually pushed Minho down on himself again before flipping them over without ever leaving Minho’s tight body.

Minho’s eyes flew open in surprise as he suddenly found himself lying on his back, Chan hovering over him.

“This ok, love?” Chan panted, and Minho nodded quickly; as long as Chan moved again - and soon! - he didn’t give a single fuck how he was doing it right now.

Chan pushed himself up, taking Minho’s legs and pushing them up, passing them over his shoulders. Minho looked up at him with wide, lust-filled eyes as he watched Chan manhandle him in the gentlest way before holding his hips again. And then Chan started moving again, the angle even more delicious than it had just been before, and Minho swore he blacked out for a moment.

Chan near pounded into Minho at this point, and still Minho, amidst the incoherent babbles, asked him for more. Chan was sure he must have saved a nation in a previous life to be granted this vision, this moment, in this life. He couldn’t take it anymore, he was too close, but he would be damned if he allowed himself to come before Minho.

Reaching down, he took Minho’s cock in his hand once again, stroking him with purpose now. It didn’t take long, and Minho’s cries got louder, before ceasing completely for a moment, and then his entire body tensed as he released all over himself; over Chan’s hoodie, decorating the soft black material with thick, white ropes of cum.

Chan stilled inside Minho, stroking his cock through his orgasm and relishing in the way Minho shuddered and clenched around him as his gaze flitted between Minho’s blissed out face and the beautiful mess on his stomach. He couldn’t help himself, eventually dragging his fingers through the quickly cooling cum, and drawing Minho’s attention to the spot, too. Immediately, Minho’s eyes narrowed with concern.

“H-hyung, your hoodie, I- I’m-”

Chan shut him up with a kiss before he could apologize, pulling out of Minho completely and stripping off the condom. With just a few pumps of his own hand, he came, too.

He groaned as his orgasm hit him, holding tightly onto himself as his release joined Minho’s, ruining the hoodie even further. He shuddered hard, his orgasm lasting, and lasting, before all strength evacuated his body at once and he only narrowly avoided collapsing on top of Minho.

“Hyung, you- That’s- That’s  _ nasty _ , hyung! And your hoodie is ruined!” Minho complained, worried, as he stared at his stomach, but Chan could only chuckle weakly from where he had collapsed into the sheets.

“It’s ok, kitten. It’ll wash out…” He mumbled softly, reaching out weakly to find one of Minho’s hands to hold and pull him closer.

“It’ll- Are you sure about that? Because-”

“Shh…” Chan all but begged Minho, tapping his lips with a finger to shut him up. “I know what I’m talking about. Don’t worry about the laundry now, ok?” He was far too tired for that right now, and all he wanted was to cuddle Minho.

“Hyung, I- I don’t want to cuddle while- This, this is  _ gross!  _ And I don’t even know how I’m going to get out of this…!”

Chan suppressed a tired groan as he sat up, indicating for Minho to do the same while he helped him take off the hoodie without getting spunk everywhere. As soon as Minho had gotten rid of the offending garment, Chan handed him his shirt to wear, which had also still been lying on the bed. Minho pulled it on quickly, and Chan was happy again. Minho looked almost as adorable in his shirt as he did in his hoodie. Once Minho was somewhat clean, too, excess lube cleaned off his thighs, ass and dick, Chan gave him his best puppy-eyes.

“Can we cuddle now?” Chan’s voice didn’t sound like a desperate plea, not at all. Not the tiniest bit. Otherwise, Minho would have to take pity, and-

“Of course, hyung.” Minho melted, sinking against his leader, and Chan wrapped himself around him tightly. Maybe a little too tightly, but Minho wasn’t complaining. Now that the fun was over, he began to feel all too clearly where Chan had been in a not quite as pleasant way, where his hands had held him maybe a tad too tightly… Not to mention the burn in his thighs and calves from the work out he’d basically given himself. Chan’s warm and reassuring hug, as if holding him together when his exhausted body felt like it was on the brink of falling apart was just what he needed.

They lay in silence for a while, so long Minho wasn’t sure if Chan hadn’t fallen asleep.

“Channie-hyung?” He whispered quietly so as not to wake Chan if he’d really fallen asleep. Chan wasn’t asleep, though, and answered with a questioning hum.

“I-…” Minho paused, gathering his thoughts as he hadn’t really expected Chan to be awake, after all. “Thank you, for letting me wear your hoodie…”

Chan brushed a soft kiss against the back of Minho’s neck. “Of course, kitten. Whatever you need to be comfortable.”

A pleasant little shiver went through Minho’s body; not enough to stir anything awake again already, but pleasant, nonetheless.

Silence settled for another short while, until Minho spoke up again.

“Aren’t you… Don’t you ever get-… embarrassed, or shy, when you’re… all naked, with someone?” He couldn’t help but ask, honestly wondering.

Chan hummed in thought. “Hmm… I think… No. At least it’s never happened. Maybe it will, one day, I don’t know…”

Minho chewed pensively on his lip, and Chan seemed to feel instinctively that something was wrong. “What’s bothering you about that, hmm, love?”

Minho exhaled slowly.

“I’m… I feel dumb, now. For… for being so stupidly embarrassed in front of you, when you-… when we-…” He chuckled humorlessly. “I guess I’m not the vixen I thought and wish I was…!”

Chan tightened his hold a little, kissing the back of Minho’s neck again.

“You’re not dumb, and there is nothing wrong with what you felt. Not everyone is into the same things, and not everyone is comfortable having their whole body on display during sex.” He reassured Minho. “And, I’m going to be honest with you, Minnie: watching you like that, wearing my hoodie while you were riding me… It was one of the hottest things I have ever witnessed in my life. You were gorgeous; are gorgeous. You had me nearly come before you even came near my dick, and I’m still not sure I survived tonight. Right now, I still feel like I’ve died and gone to heaven, and it’s all because of you. You had me completely at your mercy, and I loved every single second of it. You are way more seductive than you realize.” He finished softly, gently urging Minho to turn around in his embrace to face him.

Once Minho settled down again, peering up at Chan, Chan leaned down for a tender kiss. Minho smiled into it, relaxing, and eventually curled up against Chan, their bodies intertwining. It was Minho who was the first to start to drift off to sleep, in the end. Before he did, though, a tiny whisper still fell off his lips.

“Thank you, hyung. I love you.”

If Chan had been any further from Minho, he would have missed it. As it was, he closed the centimeter that separated his lips from Minho’s forehead to brush a feather-light kiss against it, though.

“I love you, too, kitten.”

On his way to drifting off, the words only just reached Minho, and he smiled contently to himself; at least inside, he definitely smiled, even if it might not have reached his lips.


End file.
